


A Self Reliant Woman

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Impregnation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A successful, recently divorced futa decides to start her "own" family





	A Self Reliant Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work

Tears fell upon the framed photo as Marylyn cried. She stared down through the thin glass pane and did nothing to stave her sobbing as she brushed her finger over the picture, “Kayla… I miss you so much,” she sniffed.  
There were two women in the photo. One was a blonde with long, curly hair and arresting eyes, the other, a short haired brunette with a sultry smile and smoky, tired looking features. The two women were standing side by side with their arms wrapped around each other, and the longer Marylyn stared at it the more bitterly she wept.  
The blonde in the photo was none other than herself, and the other woman was her now ex wife. The photo had been taken several years prior, right before they’d gotten married, and things had been good… for awhile.  
The two had been fighting for several months up to that point, and though she herself had been the one to initiate it, Kayla had blown it up into the mess that had ultimately ended their marriage. The issue was common and the cause of many a marital spat and breakup: Marylyn wanted children, Kayla didn’t.  
There was more to it than that, of course. At first, Kayla had made a myriad of excuses, and her spouse had always nodded and smiled disappointedly in an attempt to understand where her wife was coming from. The reasons for not wanting to start were numerous, and they ranged anywhere between ‘we just can’t afford it right now’ to ‘let’s wait until we have a house’.  
Within the last two years, Marylyn had worked her ass off and had not only gotten a huge promotion, but had also closed a deal on a brand new house for the two of them to move into.  
The moving had been stressful enough, but they’d weathered that storm well. It wasn’t until a week later, after they’d more or less settled in, when the trouble began.  
The conversation had gotten out of hand quickly, and over the course of a few days, their five year relationship had fallen apart. Now, all the woman had to show for it was a lonely three bedroom house and her ex wife’s words ringing in her ears.  
“I’m never going to make you happy because I never want kids!”  
Marylyn remembered the woman’s words again and cried fresh tears. It was nearly time for her to head to work, and she thrust the photo away from herself and wiped her face angrily, “Gah, I’ve gotta pull it together… I can’t go into work looking like this!”  
She did a quick check of herself and made sure she had her makeup in her purse so she could primp herself on the way, then she headed out and locked the door behind her.

The stages of grief ran their course, and slowly Marylyn began to recover. Her sorrow turned to regret, her regret to apathy, and when she stopped blaming herself things started to get better.  
It was around three weeks after their breakup that something else began to happen as well.  
Marylyn was getting very. Very. Horny.  
Everyone at work knew that she’d been in a lesbian relationship, but what they didn’t know was that Marylyn was an extremely well endowed futanari. The blonde had accepted her body at a young age, and had gotten past most of her insecurities about it, but it had been years since she’d gone so many days without masturbating.  
She and Kayla had been fantastic sex partners; Kayla being a futanari as well. Since both of them had such a high sex drive, her finding release had been a relative non issue, but for the past several weeks she’d not only neglected her urges but ignored them entirely.  
Three weeks of abstinence was beginning to catch up to her, however. With every day that passed, her girl cock grew heavier, and an annoying, aching itch was beginning to tingle throughout her body. Still, her grief had been so great that she couldn't muster the energy to jack off.  
Until she became mad, that is.  
It happened to her as it usually does to most people in her situation: Marylyn was at work making copies. There was something lulling and relaxing about the odd light and warm paper that was spitting gently out of the machine, and she stared at the growing pile with a distant look.  
I’m never going to make you happy because I never want kids!  
She heard Kayla’s voice echo through her head for the ten thousandth time, only this time, she replied quietly, “You could have told me that from the beginning. You could have been honest with me. You could have given me the chance to think about what was really important to me and I might have chosen you!”  
She looked around quickly as she realized how loud she’d been talking. Still, the things she’d said felt true and right to her, and she continued under her breath, “Now I’ve got this stressful job and a big house all to myself. Your name isn’t even on the bill because your credit sucks so bad, and you were too much of a coward to sign anything. I’m glad you didn’t,” she glowered at the copier. “You don’t deserve to be a mother, anyway, all you ever do is think about yourself. Well, enjoy your freedom, Kayla, I can start a fucking family on my…” she stopped as the copier printed out the last page and her eyes widened, “Own.”  
A calm realization washed over her and she felt the sort of peace that she’d been pining after for the last several weeks, “Yes… I can start a family all on my own,” her lips turned up into a slow smile, and she grabbed the stack of copies and walked off.

Three more days passed, and Marylyn kept her hands off of herself. her body was positively aching for release, and it was becoming almost impossible to focus on her work, but she had the weekend to look forward to, and every time she had the urge to masturbate she reminded herself about the date that she had scheduled for Friday night.  
Then, it was finally time. Marylyn left work with a wide smile and said goodbye to everyone in the office. She headed straight to the grocery store and took her time with shopping, then headed to the mall to visit the lingerie store.  
After all, she planned on getting lucky that night.

“This is all too much, you really shouldn't have gone through so much trouble!”  
“Nonsense, it was my pleasure and it was no trouble at all,” Marylyn smiled as she swirled a glass of red wine beneath her nose.  
Soft piano music played in the background as dozens of candles burned dully around the dining room table. The night was young, and her date had just started, but already she was enjoying herself immensely.  
She’d prepared a simple yet elegant meal for her date: a filet mignon with a side of broiled asparagus and a dressed baked potato. She’d fixed everything to an exacting specification, and the meal looked like something that would be featured on a food and wine magazine.  
Everything was going perfectly, and there was really only one odd thing about the evening.

Marylyn was completely alone.

The woman ate her meal slowly and complemented herself on what a fantastic chef she was. Despite her solitary state, she was feeling amorous and self appreciative, and regardless of whether or not anyone else was around, she knew one thing for certain: she was going to get lucky that night.

She finished her meal and chased it down with a bit of raspberry sorbet and the remaining wine. She was feeling slightly tipsy, but in the best kind of way, and when the mood hit her she began to flirt with herself playfully.

“It’s been a long time… maybe too long,” she giggled to herself as she sat at the couch and stared lazily at one of the candles that was burning on the coffee table.  
“You’ll be fine,” she replied to herself with a sultry smile, “But why don’t we go slip into something more comfortable?”  
She got to her feet and floated over to her bedroom, laughing all the while.

She returned to the living room a few minutes later wearing a sheer white negligee that stopped at her hips. The outlines of her breasts could be seen easily beneath the material, and though she was rather moderately sized in the chest her wide hips made up for any curvyness that she might have lacked. Below the hem of her negligee, her flaccid cock dangled down between her knees, and her smooth pussy was already aching directly beneath her shaft.  
Marylyn’s balls were internal, and she’d always had a hard time staying completely and totally erect due to the length of her member, but that night, she was feeling more than just a little needy, and her blood was already pumping hotly through her body as she moved to the center of the living room and sat down.  
The soon to be legally divorced woman had set up a comfortable pile of linens on the ground, and she nestled into them and leaned back onto an oversized bean bag that she’d bought specifically for the occasion.  
Her face was flushed from both desire and the alcohol, and she licked her lips as she closed her eyes and breathed, “God I’m so full of cum… I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t...oh…” she stopped as she felt her cock twitch beneath her. She looked down between her legs and bit her lip as her absurdly long girl dick began to grow erect, and she sighed heavily and laughed, “I know baby, I know. Mommy’s been awful mean to you, but let’s not rush it. First things first,” she told her dick as she brought her hands up to her chest, “A little foreplay is in order. We’re taking our time tonight… I promise, it won’t be long till you get your turn.”  
She began to rub her nipples through the negligee and sighed as they hardened immediately, “Yes… fuck yes.”  
She had full intention of taking her time, but as she pinched her nipples her cock began to raise upwards as it pulsed and hardened. The harder she pinched, the harder her dick became, and with every second that passed her monstrous snake sprang into fullness.  
Twelve, thirteen, fourteen inches, her extra long girl schlong jutted up between her legs and stuck straight up into the air as Marylyn began to pull on her nipples, “Oh my god,” she gasped as she stared at herself, “I… I’m so fucking hard!”  
Seconds later, the blonde was harder than she’d ever been before. Her penis was of average thickness, but she more than made up for it with her ridiculous length. Fully sixteen inches long, soft green veins lined her shaft and made their way up to the tip where precum was already leaking, and Marylyn had to use every ounce of her self control not to grab it with both of her hands and stroke herself into oblivion.  
“I’m so sorry,” she whispered to her giant cock as she leaned forward, “I won’t make you wait anymore.”  
She took hold of herself gingerly and pulled her member toward her mouth. Slowly and deliberately, she lolled her tongue out and licked her oozing cockslit once.  
“Mmm,” she moaned as her arms and legs began to tremble. She’d tortured herself for long enough, and her poor, pent up body was at its limit. Unable to keep herself from herself, she leaned forward and popped the tip of her dick into her mouth.  
“Gobdammif!” she cried around her shaft as she tasted her sweet saltiness. Already she could feel her load churning up from inside of her, and she drew back suddenly and shook her head, “No, please… just a little while longer,” she begged her cock as a bridge of cumspit glistened between her bottom lip and its tip. “There’s so much I want to do with you… and I know… I know you have enough to go around, but please…” she repeated as she reached down to the hem of her negligee.  
She pulled the garment over her head and sighed as she felt it brush up against her rock hard nipples. Now completely naked, it was clear that the woman’s bottom half was far thicker than her top half, and her shapely, perfect thighs quivered as she scooted her knees up and pushed her cock forward.  
She sandwiched her dick between her thighs and grinned as she felt her hot skin surround her burning member. She leaned back and began to rock her knees, and soon she was effectively fucking her own thighs.  
“Yes! Gawd yes!” She howled as she rocked faster and faster. It looked almost as if she were doing some sort of workout from the side, and with every thrust she made her way closer and closer to a climax that she knew would be unstoppable. She hooked her fingers behind her knees and pressed her legs together even harder. She could feel how wet her pussy was, and the heat that was growing in her groin was beginning to flare up into a roaring fire.  
“No!” She barked at her now slick cock as she stopped suddenly. If she went a single step further, she would lose it, but she wasn’t prepared to unleash herself just yet. Her thighs were sticky with pre and her legs were shaking, and she steadied herself as she sat up a little further on the bean bag and eased her cock towards her body, “Shh… it’s okay,” she spoke gently to her pulsing dick as she tucked it between her breasts and leaned forward, “Soon… so soon, baby…”  
Marylyn could hardly believe how hot her dick was, and the feeling of a long, wet meat stick between her tits was almost enough to throw her over the edge. Her ex used to love it when she fucked her cleavage, but she’d never really done it to herself, and now she was wondering why.  
It didn’t just feel good...it felt amazing. Marylyn sat up a little higher and squeezed her breasts together. As she thrust her hips upward, she lowered her chest a bit, and her swollen cockhead poked through her cleavage every other second as she began to give herself a titfuck.  
“Holy shit,” she whined as she smashed her tits together harder. Her precum was literally dripping from her now, and she was so incredibly close to climax that she had to flex her pelvic muscles to keep herself at bay.  
She glanced down lovingly and admired the sight. She’d been called freak more than once, and growing up with such a massive dick had been more than just challenging, but Marylyn loved her cock, and she always knew that anyone who said anything against her was secretly jealous.  
Even Kayla, the woman whom she’d loved more than anyone else, had complained from time to time about the woman’s sheer length. She’d say things like, ‘that’s too far!’ or, ‘watch where you’re putting that thing!’ and the more Marylyn thought about it the more turned on she got.  
“I don’t need you anymore…” the blonde panted as she watched her cockslit emit an endless supply of lubrication. “I can fuck myself and give myself all the pleasure that you never could. You never wanted me to dump all over you, and I always had to finish...ah!” she cried out as she felt her pussy tighten, “On a fuckin’ towel or something! You never let me cum in your pussy, cause you were so damn scared of getting pregnant… and when you sucked me off,” her breath came in rasps as she leaned her head forward and licked the tip of her cock once more, “You swallowed.”  
Her cum tasted better than she remembered, and she opened her mouth more widely as she gave in to her wildest desires.  
In her cock went, sliding over her tongue and into the back of her throat. Marylyn leaned forward and curled closer to herself, and soon she was swallowing nearly a third of her length. She could feel it slide past her tonsils as she crammed the tip deeper into her throat, and she gagged ever so slightly as she concentrated on breathing.  
Then, with both hands wrapped around her shaft, she began to suck.  
The sounds of her slurping filled the living room as the soft piano music continued to play. She used her lips and her tongue to work over every part she could reach, and every few seconds she would draw her dick out of her mouth and give the tip a slobbery kiss. Within seconds, the makeup that she’d so meticulously put on began to run, and mascara streaked cum painted lines over her cheeks every time she drew out.  
“Mmph… geh… fu...ckin… goff!” Her mouth bobbed up and down sloppily as she picked up speed. She stabbed the back of her throat with her fuck stick repeatedly, and soon her entire face was a smeared mess of tears and cum.  
She could actually feel her load boiling up inside of her, and she knew that it was too late to stop. She was completely at the mercy of her pent up prick, and her body wasn’t going to allow her to cease until she was completely empty or passed out, though, which would come first, she didn’t know.  
Her cock thickened as she rammed it further down her throat, and the first wave of her climax began to creep up through her like a fuse that had been lit. She wasn’t going to be able to swallow it all, she knew, but still, she couldn’t control herself, and she kept sucking and licking and slurping as she ran her teeth and lips around her desperate slit.  
“Imf...goff...ngh...mmph!” Her eyes widened as she shoved her stick as far down her throat as she could. Her dick practically bucked in her hands as she swallowed gob after gob of hot, thick girl cum.  
Weeks of pent up emotions and anger surged through her in the form of hot white seed. The pleasure was searing and terrifying, and she clutched her dick like a lifeline as it continued to dump down her throat. Her throat moved as she swallowed as much as she could, but her dick just wouldn’t quit, and seconds into her climax she was forced to let go of her dick and pull her head back.  
“Mmmm...gawd!” She screamed as she felt her cock slide out of her throat. It spewed skyward, launching cum several feet into the air, before it rained back down on her. Marylyn fell back and coughed loudly as she gasped for air. All the while, her eyes were fixed on her angry dick, and she followed the blasts with her eyes as they rose and fell… rose and fell. Her entire body was splattered with a wonderful, sticky heat, and she closed her eyes and moaned as it finally came to an end.  
Marylyn had no idea how much time passed, but at some point she opened her eyes slowly and smiled widely. Her cock had softened slightly, but she knew that she’d only just begun.   
She sat up slowly and sighed heavily her tummy burned pleasantly. She’d swallowed as much of her load as she could, but it had been so long since she’d released, and her cum had been thick. Still, it was an amazing feeling, and she looked down at herself and laughed as she realized that she’d covered almost her entire body with a sheen of protein packed semen.  
“I love this… I love us,” she licked her lips as she traced a finger down her still hard dick, “We don’t need anyone… we have each other. Tonight, just you and me… we’ll turn our backs on the world and give each other what we’ve always wanted.”  
Then, after placing her hands in a puddle of her own cum, she leaned forward and kicked the bean bag aside. Her dick was soft enough to where she could bend it comfortably, and she laid down on her side and gently eased it down between her legs.  
“Oh yes,” she shuddered as she felt her hot skin settle against her pussy lips. Reaching around slightly, she maneuvered herself into a workable position and spanked her ass with her cum stained hand.   
The sound echoed throughout the living room loudly, as she loved it so much that she did it again. Her wide ass rippled with tantalizing promise as she spread her cheeks slightly and cradled the tip of her cock.  
She took her time, savoring every moment, drinking in the pureness of her self love and obsession. She pressed the tip of her cock against her asshole and began to rub it gently until she’d smeared herself with her natural lubricant.  
It didn’t matter to her if she was being too self indulgent. At that moment, there was simply no such thing, and she as spread her ass cheeks even further she began to gently press the tip of her cock inside.  
“You never did like anal,” she bit her lip as she winced slightly, “But I… ah! I sure did!”  
It had been awhile since she’d put anything in her ass, but her body was so relaxed that things were going easier than she thought. Faster than she’d anticipated, she wriggled and eased her dick into her slick hole, moving her fingers over it and massaging it further inside of herself. Her breath began to come in rasps as she wriggled her ass downward, and every inch she gained brought her that much closer to a mind shattering climax.  
“I can’t… I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she laughed quietly to herself as her eyes became crazy and lustful. She was way past the point of feeling self conscious about the private conversation she was having with herself, and she gasped as she shoved every last possible inch of her dick inside of her.  
“Oh my god!” she laughed and whimpered as she rolled to her side. He dick was wrapped completely around her crotch, and though the pleasure from having her ass stuffed was wonderful, she wasn’t expecting her throbbing pussy to enjoy it so much. Her shaft was buried so deeply into her ass that her cock was hotdogged between her pussy lips, and every time she moved she could feel her hot meat rubbing against her clit.  
Marylyn closed her eyes and curled herself into the fetal position. She tucked both of her hands between her legs and began to stroke herself. Of course, with her cock head lost inside of her, she wasn’t able to stroke in the traditional way, but that didn’t matter at all as she began to move the tips of her fingers.  
With her penis stretched to its limit, the blonde could feel every sensation on her smooth, velvety skin. She’d never been so in tune with herself or so aware of her own body, and she explored every nerve that ran down her shaft with it’s own special caress.  
“Good girl…” she breathed softly as she played her fingers delicately over her wrapped dick. Her pussy was so wet that it’s juices were actually beginning to squish around her lips and eke out, and she sighed softly as she fell into a rhythm.  
Tremulous, her fingers moved over her burning skin. A small push here and there, a run of her nail and a gentle pinch or grab; with every movement Marylyn was surprised. She was so close to herself that she could feel her dick pumping with blood, struggling to become fully hard as her fingers picked up speed. She tensed her asshole and moaned as fresh wave of ecstasy washed over her, and she slipped into a complete nirvana.  
The piano music she’d put on was still playing, and she didn’t realize that she was moving her fingers along with the gentle music. Her mind was melting from pleasure, and yet, Marylyn felt at peace for the first time in months. With her eyes still closed, she played her cock like an instrument, coaxing out every chilling thrill and aching throb with a controlled movement. She began to murmur to herself in a voice that was barely audible, even to her, and she allowed herself to slip into her own stream of consciousness.  
“You’re a good girl, Marly… yes, a very good girl. You’ve managed to stuff yourself with your lovely girl cock,” she smiled and her eyes remained closed. “Clever girl: fucking your own asshole. Fucking your own dirty, slutty, needy hole,” her fingers moved faster as she cooed, “Mmhm, yes… so full of cum, so hot and backed up for you, sweetheart. Whatcha gonna do with all that cum, Marly? You gonna fill us up?” She giggled as she felt something shift inside of her, “It won’t be long… are you ready? No, of course not; we’ve never done this before. What if we… oh,” she gasped, “What if we go too far? What if our stupid, wonderful, beautiful cum hose decides to punish us? What if we cum so much that we just…” she sighed as felt the tingle. This time, it was far gentler than before, but it’s buildup was inevitable, and her body was still begging for release. Still, Marylyn didn’t stop, entranced as she was, and her fingers moved on their own accord as she licked her lips and groaned.  
“Cum… sweet, sticky, delicious cum,” she laughed. “I’m a successful woman. I have my own house and a great career, but… they don’t know. They don’t know that I’m fucking my own ass right now, that I’ve painted myself with my own cum and that I’m gonna inject my tight little asshole with…”  
Her eyes opened slowly as she felt the tingle intensify. It wasn’t fear that was etched on her face, but resolve, and she wantonly allowed her mouth to fall open as she stared into nothingness, “Cumming in my own ass? I’m gonna cum in my own ass,” she repeated in answer to her own question, though it felt like the most normal thing in the world.  
Her climax didn’t hit her so much as she was dipped into it. Saliva dripped from her open mouth as she moaned, and every inch of her skin prickled as her dick released its payload.  
There was more pressure than heat, and Marylyn squealed as she scrunched her body more tightly and cupped her hands around her dick. It was the strangest, most controlled orgasm she’d ever experienced, and though she was trembling her mind was sharp.  
“Fill my ass,” she begged as she felt the warmth flood into what felt like every part of her insides. “Make me… eep!”  
She squealed as she felt herself cum harder. She could feel her seed filling her insides, washing into her and pumping her up like a balloon. Within seconds, she was feeling full and wonderfully bloated, but her cock didn't stop. She doubled over and moaned loudly as she felt her stomach swell a bit, and it was nearly a full minute before her dick slowed down.  
Marylyn laid there for what felt like an hour. Her shallow breathing slowly became more regulated, and though she’d climaxed twice now, she could feel her cock twitching inside of her, begging her for more.  
The manic need to cum immediately had passed, however, and Marylyn sighed heavily as she moved her hands to the small off her back, “Come on, baby… we’re not finished yet,” her fingers trembled against her slightly softened thickness as she took hold of it and began to pull herself out.  
The blonde’s face contorted in shock and pleasure as she pulled herself out of her ass. It felt just as good coming out as it did going in, and her eyes lit up brightly as she realized that she’d gone further than she’d thought was possible. Inch by inch, she tugged and wriggled her dick out, moaning and gasping all the way.  
“Mhm… oh fu… yes,” she writhed on the ground, smearing her fluids against the bed that she’d made for herself. With one last tug, she yelped loudly as her dick finally popped out, and a slurry of cum poured from her asshole. It ran down the side of her ass warmly, and she shivered as she bit her lip and reacclimated to the pressure.  
As her excess love poured out of her, her cock began to harden once more. Still sandwiched between her legs, it was pointing away from her body, its tip still oozing and ready. Since the base of her shaft was pinched, her dick was struggling to harden completely, and Marylyn lifted her leg expertly, as if she was doing yoga.  
Now freed, her cock bounded outwards behind her and pumped into another full erection. As it filled with blood, it swung doward and between her legs, and within moments it had flipped itself back to the front of her body all on its own.  
Marylyn crawled back up to the beanbag and moved herself into a half sitting position. She was almost completely hard again, and she stared at its slick, glistening surface in awe. Her hands were already caked in dried cum, but they were rewetted immediately as she grabbed the base of her shaft roughly and squeezed, “We don’t need her…” Marylyn whispered to her girl cock as it throbbed in her hands, “We don’t need anyone.”  
With its blood supply cut off, her dick began to go limp. It seemed to be a beast with a mind of its own, and Marylyn spoke sweetly to it as she felt it struggling to remain hard, “Shh… it’s okay. You’ll get to cum again, I just need you to be a little soft… good boy… that’s it…”  
Her cock shrank a bit as it softened, but even half hard Marylyn was unbelievably hung. With one hand still on her shaft, she gripped her dick just below the tip before curling it towards her crotch, “This is what we’ve been waiting for…” she whispered as she eased her cock down to her pussy, “Now that you’ve got your lead out, it’s time for you…” she shook with excitement as she placed the tip of her cock at the entrance of her drenched pussy lips, “To put a baby in me.”  
Just saying it out loud was enough to drive her insane with primal lust. Her cock began to harden immediately, in defiance of her hand that was clamped around her shaft, and Marylyn shook her head and crammed her dick into her waiting, wet hole.  
She grit her teeth and uttered a tortured scream of pleasure. Her neglected pussy had missed the feeling of a dick inside of it, and she wasn’t fully aware of just how hungry she was until she was feeding her length inside of her.  
This time, there was no waiting, Marylyn couldn’t wait any longer: neither could her dick. Her sopping pussy accepted an impressive amount of her length as she shoved it into her too tight hole, and when it felt like she’d stuffed herself to the brim, she grunted and forced more of her shaft into herself.  
“That’s it!” she moaned as her eyes were forced into the back of her head. Her cock head was being pressed right up against her g-spot, and she could feel her pussy contracting and tightening as it stretched around her.  
“Ah… ah...f,fuck me!” Marylyn began to move her hands over her shaft as she held her dick inside of her. Anyone looking from the outside might have mistaken the woman’s cock as some sort of long, curved dildo, except, the dildo was apart of her.  
Marylyn had never experienced such pleasure in her life. The duplicity of it was mind melting, and every movement felt like a small orgasm in of itself. It was all the sensation of fucking a pussy, only, the pussy was her own, and every jolt of pleasure was sent right back into her body and magnified.  
Marylyn lost her mind in the pleasure, and her movements soon became frantic. Her hands clambered around her shaft as she leaned back and slid her cock into herself over and over, and her words came in guttural groans that were hardly recognizable as english, “Gawd yes! Fuck that goddamned, virgin tight pussy, slut! Yus, yus...fuck me, you beautiful bitch!”  
Her cock hardened as much as it could, but she hung onto it fiercely, forcing it to stay inside of her. There was only one thing in the world that mattered at that moment, and Marylyn wasn’t going to stop until she succeeded.  
She leaned forward suddenly and took hold of her shaft brusquely. Squeezing as hard as she could, she rammed her curved meat into her tightening hole and bellowed, “Yes, fuck my cunt!”  
Large tears began to roll down her face as she stabbed her shaft into her small pussy repeatedly. Her hands were moving so quickly that she was practically jack hammering herself, and the load that was building inside of her didn’t feel like anything she’d ever experienced before.  
“This is… we’re gonna cum…” she quieted a bit, though her hands never stopped. Her eyes were fixed on her swollen, red dick. She’d never been so rough with herself before, she it seemed like her body was loving it, and she looked between her legs and groaned as she saw just how tiny her pussy was compared to the rest of her. A fever had come over, and sweat glistened over the dried cum on her skin as she fucked herself. The pressure and sharp heat that threatened her felt apocalyptic, but Marlyn was resolved.  
Her hands were a blur as she slammed and crammed her used dick into her tight hole, stabbing herself into her walls and hitting her g-spot with every thrust, “Cum… cum you motherfucking beautiful fuckstick…” her consciousness was slipping into an animal state, and she growled as her entire body began to shake, “Fuggin’ knock this bitch up,” her eyes blurred with tears as she felt her pussy clench, “I… I’m… cumming!”  
Her pussy exploded first, rocking her with a deep, unforgiving orgasm that caused her to seize up. Seconds later, she felt the heat flowing up her shaft like a lava flow before it flooded into her.  
“Gah...shit!” Marylyn shouted as she held onto her girl dick with all her might. Semen poured into her endlessly, filling her womb and every inch of her pussy until there was no room left. It was the hardest climax she'd ever experienced, and she tried to keep her cock inside, but cum bubbled out between her pussy lips and broke the seal she'd made. There was simply no more room in her tight futa pussy, and her cock was forced backwards, spraying a torrent of cum everywhere as it released itself.  
Angry with her for being forced to stay flaccid, her dick continued to spew as she held it. Her tiny cockslit dumped impossible amounts of girl gunk, and it splattered hotly against her sweaty skin.  
Marylyn could hardly breath as she washed herself in her one woman bukkake. It was enough cum to impregnate an entire sorority, and it seemed like the flow was never going to end as her pent up body finally found the release it had been craving for weeks.  
She opened her mouth widely and rolled her tongue out as she pointed her dick at her pretty face and hosed it down. Sweet and salt sloshed into her mouth as she worshipped her dick. Instead of swallowing, she let it flow out of her mouth and down her chin, sending a river of cumspit down her neck and between her heaving cleavage.  
Then, as the last few streams trickled out and landed gently onto her tits, she fell back and closed her eyes. Her cock went somewhat limp and fell between her legs, and she coughed slightly and swallowed whatever cum was left in her mouth.  
She saw stars behind her eyelids, and she smiled tiredly. Her pussy and asshole were still oozing, and her stomach was bulging slightly, as if she'd eaten far too much for dinner. It was for that very reason that she’d had such a light meal, because Marylyn knew she was going to be filling herself with a different kind of meal.  
“You did good,” she whispered to herself distantly, “I love you…” she never finished her sentence, because it was then that she drifted off to sleep in a pool of her own cum.

-Seven months later-

Kayla usually hated the mall, but it was labor day weekend, and some of the stores were offering sales that were too amazing to pass up. The downside, of course, was that she wasn’t the only one that was out, and she was doing her best to avoid the crowds as she pushed through the main aisle and into the food court.  
It was somewhat less crowded within the myriad of tables and chairs. The smell of chinese food and pizza together was strangely enticing, and the dark haired woman’s stomach growled. When she looked around to see what looked good, she noticed a familiar looking woman sitting at a table very close to her.  
“Marylyn?” The name was out of her mouth in the form of a question before she could stop herself.  
The blonde looked over when she heard her name and smiled widely, “Oh, wow… Kayla! How the heck are you?”  
Kayla looked over her ex with a mixture of confusion and shock. There was something different about the woman, though what, exactly, she couldn’t tell, “I, I’m here for the labor day sales and stuff. Um… wow,” she chuckled nervously as she shrugged, “Uh… I’m good. How are you?”  
“I’m doing great!” Marylyn stood and took a step towards her ex, “Can I give you a hug at least? It’s been a long time.”  
Kayla’s mouth dropped opened. It was enough of a shock to randomly bump into her ex lover in public, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.  
Marylyn was pregnant. Her tummy bumped outward poignantly, and Kayla could see the outline of her belly button through the beige maternity dress she was wearing. Although Marylyn had always been bottom heavy, it seemed like all of her baby fat had gone to her hips and ass, and even her breasts had grown considerably.  
Marylyn smirked ever so slightly, “What’s wrong?”  
Kayla was unable to recover from her dumbfoundedness, “Um… sorry, it’s just… wow.” She shook her head and looked away for a moment as the strangest combination of regret, jealousy and sadness swept over her, “You’re… really preggo.”  
The blonde laughed as she looked down and rubbed her stomach, “Is it that obvious? In all seriousness, yes, I am quite pregnant. my due date is about two months away.”  
There were so many things that Kayla wanted to say. She didn’t know if she was happy for her ex lover or angry with herself; all she knew was that she was feeling too overwhelmed to know what she was thinking. The question that slipped out of her mind would not have been the first thing she would have asked in retrospect, but once more it escaped before she could stop it, “Who… who’s the father, Marylyn?”  
The blonde smiled sweetly, not without a glint of playfulness in her eyes, “I’ll have to introduce you to him sometime.”


End file.
